Finding Myself
by EvAdIvA101
Summary: This is what would happen if Dimitri didn't get turned and Christian finds Rose and Dimitri kissing in the gym! One-shot could be more if people want it to be a story! RosexDimitri possibly RosexChristian! Please review if you want it to be a full story!


**Hey Guys! This is my second fan fiction so please review! And if you guys want this to be more than a oneshot then review and I might consider making this into a story!**

I woke up to the really irritating sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear. _Beep, beep, beep_. Irritating as hell! I am so sick of this! Every damn day the freakin alarm goes off! It's a random thing that really, really bothers me. That and Lissa had been using Spirit last night and I'd taken the darkness from her and some still remained in me. And suddenly I knew the way to fix both my darkness issue and my alarm clock problem. I picked up the alarm clock and threw it at my bedroom wall. It smashed into like a million pieces. Well, at least it wasn't beeping anymore. And I wasn't mad anymore. I looked at the alarm clock once more and then burst out laughing. I have no idea why I found this so funny.

After about ten minutes of random laughter I decided that I was going to go to practice early today, mostly because I was hoping Dimitri would kiss me as a reward for being early. I got dressed in dark blue sweat pants, a black tank top, and that sweatshirt Dimiti had given me to put on over my dress on the night of the lust spell. I don't even know if he knows that I still have it. It was really big on me so I tied it in the back and tucked it in. Then I put on my black sneakers, put my hair in a ponytail put on a ton of moisterizer and headed out my door to the gym. I didn't know what time it was exactly because I broke my clock earlier -in retrospect that probobally wasn't the smartest idea but it sure a hell was fun- but I knew I was way earlier than I usually was.

When I got to the gym Dimitri was laying on a mat reading a westen novel. I almost started laughing again like I had been in my room. I have no god damn idea why he likes reading westen novels but he does, and I just love to make fun of him for it. Well that and his stupid muci. Dimitri unintentionally give me alot of material for my jokes. But I really wanted Dimitri to kiss me right now and making fun of him was probobally not the way to make that happen. It had only been three days since the night of the Strigoi attack. Which was also the day of the cabin where Dimitri and I had first made love. After the rescue mission in the caves we had come back here and classes had resumed as usual. No one suspected anything about me and Dimitri which was good. Our relationship is a secret and no one is allowed to know about it. Well, Adrian knows. And Victor Dashkov. But it's not like I told Viktor Dashkov about Dimitri and I..he just figured it out on his own. But thankfully he hasn't told anyone so Dimitri and I's relationship is still a secret.

"Hey Comrade."

He looked up at me and he looked surprised. So I looked up at the clock and saw that I was about fourty five minutes early. Damn. Well now I get more Dimitri time! He stood up and he walked over to where I was standing near the door. "Why are you so early? Your never early." He said

"Well I decided that if I was early maybe I could get you to kiss me. Cause I miss you. I know we've had practice and I've seen you and stuff but I love you. More then anything."

"Rose you know I love you too, but we can't. Not here where someone could see us."

"Please. I mean, what are the odds of someone coming in here this early in the morning. I've been training with you for like six months now and no one's ever caught us doind anything. I mean no one ever comes in the gym while were training. No one has any reason to come here this early. And I really, really love you Dimitri. Please, please, please!" I said. Then I gave him my best man-eater smile and stepped closer to him pouting. Now I expected him to give me some stupid zen life-lesson and tell me no, but instead he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was filled with passion and love and soon the intensity of our kissing increased. He wrapped him arms around my waist adn I wrapped my arms around his neck and it was sweet and romantic. I loved him so much. He really was my soul mate and I knew I'd never find anyone that I loved more then him.

Earlier I'd told him no one ever come in the gym during our trainings, which is true. Which Is why I was so surprised when the door opened.

I looked up to see a completely shocked looking Christian standing in the door way. I realized I still had my arms wrapped around Dimitri's neck and his arms were still around my waist, which probobally wasn't helping our situation. As if we had the same thought we both pulled away from each other at the same time. Christian seemed to have recovered from his shock and he looked kinda pissed.

"Rose, what the hell is going on!" Christian shouted.

"Oh shut the fuck up Christian. What are you my damn mother?"

" No I'm not but I just walked in on your mentor making out with you! Rose he's proboally just taking advantage of you, you know that right?"

"Christian you don't understand...I love him. He's not taking advantage of me! This is exactly why I didn't tell any of you, because I KNEW you'd freak out! He loves me and I love him...and you can't tell anyone about this!"

"Why shouldn't I? This is wrong Rose... I mean Rose he's like seven years older than you!"

"I know Christian. tha's why we kept this a secret because we knew people wouldn't be happy...but we really do love each other Christian. He's not taking advantage of me and we're not together..like...that..." I said suggestivley. Through this whole agrument Dimitri had just stood next to me silently. Christian sighed and said "Well..ok then. But let me just say Belikov...if your hurt Rose I will personally light you on fire." Christian said with a smirk on his face and his usual snarkines in his voice. Now that's the Christian I know.

"He won't hurt me." I said. Christian just rolled his eyes and left. Well. Now one more person knows about me and Dimitri.

**Thanks for reading! Oh and if I make this in to a story do you think I should make it RosexDimitri or RosexChristian? Please review!**


End file.
